Una vida más
by Andreea Maca
Summary: Durante el Edo Tensei, Sasori viaja para encontrar a Sakura y descubrir algo que quiere averiguar y que sólo ella puede resolver. Sasori no imagina cuál será el resultado de ese encuentro, pero no puede arrepentirse de haber peleado contra ella. Después de todo, sigue siendo la chica que lo sorprendió. [Alteración de sucesos en el manga y anime] One Shot SasoSaku.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes utilizados no son de mi autoría.**

 **/*/•/*/•/*/**

 **Una vida más**

Despertar de la muerte es aproximadamente lo mismo a un despertar en cualquier día. Abres los ojos, estiras los músculos y deseas que las horas de dormir no hubieran terminado. La cuestión es que tenía más de veinte años que yo no sentía algo así. Sobre todo, tenía más de veinte años que no sentía músculos en lugar de hilos en mi cuerpo.

No tuve tiempo de preguntarme qué sucedía a mi alrededor; Kabuto, mi antigua sabandija, y Tobi, mi sucesor, lucían bastante diferentes a como los recordaba. Patético.

— Molesto, esto es molesto. — dijo una voz a mi derecha. Deidara.

Miré sus ojos y él vio los míos. Supe que se reiría de mi aspecto. Esa marca negra alrededor de las pupilas era la prueba fehaciente de nuestra reencarnación. Edo Tensei, de Orochimaru.

— Supongo que hay una guerra. — dije mirando a Kabuto.

— Como siempre, Sasori-san, supones bien. — respondió él, altanero. — Yo los he convocado.

— Vaya tontería, hn. — dijo Deidara cruzándose de brazos.

— El dúo artístico, buena elección. — añadió Tobi. Su voz me pareció mucho más madura de lo que la recordaba. Parecía que todos habían cambiado mucho desde mi muerte. Quise preguntar cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que mi abuela y esa niñita me mataran, pero Kabuto nos dio instrucciones de irrumpir en un escuadrón de espías.

— El ninja a tu derecha, Deidara, es un rastreador. Él los llevará. — agregó Kabuto.

— ¿Qué haremos después? — pregunté, sin darle la importancia a la misión. Un escuadrón era demasiado poco para nosotros.

Kabuto sonrió. Juro que antes no poseía esa sonrisa tan tétrica. Parecía bastante confiado de donde estaba parado, como si robar jutsu ajenos lo hiciera especial. Esa sabandija era inteligente, lo suficiente como para triunfar sin la necesidad de absorber a Orochimaru. Pero, claro, los ninjas estúpidos siempre toman los caminos más fáciles.

— Parece que tienes una cuenta pendiente, Sasori-san. — respondió encarnando una ceja.

— Iremos a donde Sasuke Uchiha. — dijo Deidara colocando un puño frente a él para enfatizar sus palabras.

— Además de que Sasuke no forma parte de la Alianza — comenzó Tobi. — ahora mismo está indispuesto.

— El escuadrón médico, ¿dónde está? — cuestioné, harto de las obsesiones de Deidara. La estúpida sonrisa de Kabuto se incrementó.

— Buscas a Sakura Haruno. — adivinó y yo no lo respondí.

Podía ser que Kabuto pudiera manejar mis acciones, pero no mis palabras. Ese asunto era personal y no quería acompañantes. A decir verdad, no me interesaba si esa niñita moría o no; simplemente necesitaba averiguar algo, algo que sólo esa mujer podía resolverme.

— Irán después de acabar con la primera misión. — prometió.

— Iré solo. — afirmé. Por supuesto, no podía tolerar que esa rata fuera mi superior. Tan siquiera por un segundo, volvería a doblegarlo para mí.

— No podrías con todos, Sasori no danna. — dijo Deidara.

— No soy débil. — le espeté. — Y tampoco estúpido; iré sólo con Sakura.

— Una venganza bastante personal, ¿no crees, Sasori-san? Sin embargo, si eso es lo que deseas y mientras no arriesgues nada más, puedes hacerlo.

Asentí. Deidara se tensó, incómodo. Sabía lo mucho que le molestaba que yo lo excluyera de mis planes, pero en realidad no era algo que me interesaba. Si ésta era mi oportunidad para averiguar lo que quería, entonces no me importaba nada más.

* * *

Observé los movimientos de los compañeros de Kankurō antes de hacerle una indicación a Deidara. La explosión – su "arte" – arrasó con el escuadrón entero. Pude apreciar la mirada aterrada de Kankurō y por un momento pensé que haría otro movimiento, cualquiera que lo salvara. Para su desgracia, terminó boca abajo, con una gran herida en el pecho. No sobreviviría esta vez.

El hermano del tal Shin que nos acompañó hasta que se "liberó", yacía con la misma suerte que Kankurō a unos metros de lo que había sido el cuerpo de Shin.

Deidara sonrió, satisfecho porque su técnica terminara con la misión.

— Sabía que esto funcionaría, hn. ¿Ahora entiendes por qué es arte todo esto, danna? — fanfarroneó. — Sólo tú y yo hemos salido de ésta sin un solo rasguño.

— Revivimos en dos ocasiones, no seas inmaduro. — lo regañé antes de saltar hacia el escuadrón derrotado.

Me detuve frente a Kankurō para apreciar si aún podría sobrevivir. Había demostrado una excelente mejoría y una confianza suprema. Era un gran marionetista; tal vez el último que quedaba. Pensé en decirle a Sakura la ubicación de ese chico para que nuevamente lo salvara. Estaba seguro de que ella podría hacerlo.

— No me sigas, Deidara. — ordené. Antes de que el rastreador fuera sellado, me había indicado la dirección a las campañas médicas. Estaban preparándose para atender cualquier emergencia.

Miré detrás de su hombro al muchacho de la espada corta; tal vez ésa también fuera una emergencia.

Suspiré. Ése no era asunto mío.

Caminé con cierto esfuerzo, podía sentir el control de Kabuto sobre mí y eso me ponía de mal humor. Irónico era que el marionetista ahora fuera controlado por un idiota como Kabuto. Irónico era que la eternidad que tanto tiempo había buscado, llegara de una forma tan patética como ésa.

En cuanto divisé una cuadrícula de tiendas, detuve mi paso. Ése debía ser el lugar. Miré a mi alrededor, seguro de que habría un perímetro cubierto de chakra que alertaría a los médicos de un intruso; después de todo, estaban en una guerra.

Eran cerca de quince tiendas las que estaban ahí. En una de ellas se encontraba Sakura, lo sabía; pero no podía adivinar cuál de todas ésas ocupaba ella.

Impaciente, decidí esperar a verla salir, sentado en lo alto de un árbol. Ella era una humana, tendría que salir a tomar aire fresco en algún momento. Y cuando ese momento llegara, le haría saber que quería hablar con ella, que necesitaba enfrentarla y que haría lo posible por no matarla de inmediato. Por supuesto, eso dependía del control de Kabuto sobre mí.

Sentado en la rama del grueso árbol, vi a una decena de médicos correr de un lado a otro, atendiendo a diversos heridos y llorando la muerte de algunos. La guerra había empezado hacía unas horas, era increíble el poder de Kabuto sobre la Alianza.

Kankurō, Sai y otro muchacho llegaron en camillas al perímetro luego de media hora de esperar. Parece que eran los únicos sobrevivientes.

— ¡Es una emergencia! ¡Les han reventado la caja torácica a Kankurō y a Sai! — gritó el camillero que arrastraba a Sai, el hermano de Shin.

— ¡¿Dijiste Sai?! — preguntó la voz de Sakura antes de que ella saliera de la carpa más cercana a mí. Sakura llevaba un pantalón oscuro y un chaleco de chunin. Su cabello estaba amarrado… estaba distinta, también. — ¡Tráelos para acá, ¿qué esperas?! — espetó. Sonreí. Seguía siendo tan gritona como siempre.

— Enseguida, Sakura-san. — respondió el muchacho.

— Idiota. — farfullé.

Sentí la curiosidad de ver el proceso en el que Sakura se había sumido para salvar a sus amigos. Quise ver la expresión en su rostro al preguntarse a quiénes se habían enfrentado como para tener ese aspecto. Casi lamenté no envenenarlos para evidenciar mi participación en ese hecho. Necesitaba, repentinamente, que ella se enterara de mi presencia, de mi espionaje cerca de ella. Por alguna razón, era menester para mí que ella me sintiera, que me temiera o que me enfrentara con valor.

Al mismo tiempo que ella se dedicaba a trabajar con sus pacientes, yo imaginé mil situaciones en las que Sakura me viera, observándola, y reaccionara. Mil reacciones, cree mil reacciones.

No obstante, nunca pensé en lo que realmente ocurrió.

— ¡Están a salvo! — gritó Sakura después de hora y media. Ahora también portaba un cubrebocas y una bata blanca, que se quitó apenas salió de la carpa. — ¿Alguien tiene idea de quién los atacó? — preguntó a los ninjas que andaban cerca. Todos negaron con la cabeza, para frustración de ella. — Maldición. — farfulló por lo bajo antes de caminar de regreso a la tienda.

Ésa era mi oportunidad. Estiré mis hilos de chakra hasta controlar sus piernas. Sakura jadeó al sentir que perdía control con su propio cuerpo. Me sentí muy satisfecho cuando vi en su perfil la marca del horror. Ésa reacción estaba dentro de las mil… hasta ahora.

Sakura cerró los ojos, quizá concentrando chakra en sus piernas para intentar liberarse de mi agarre. O eso creí.

Su cabeza giró hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. Asombrado, me percaté de que había identificado mi chakra. Ella parecía enfadada y tal vez más que eso. Vaya que había madurado; se veía muy distinta a la niña de falda rosa contra la que me enfrenté. La guerra le daba un porte mucho más fuerte y temeroso.

Sin que ella pudiera oponerse, la hice caminar fuera de mi peligro. En ningún momento, Sakura despegó su mirada atrevida de la mía. Creí que gritaría o alertaría a su escuadrón para pedir refuerzos, mas parecía que se creía lo suficientemente fuerte como para derrotarme. Ilusa niñita.

Una vez llegó a un claro cercano, bajé del árbol y llegué hasta ella sin perder el control de sus piernas. Por alguna razón, el sentir que podía controlarla me daba fortaleza y valor para hacer lo que deseara.

— Fuiste tú quien lastimó a Sai y a Kankurō. — me acusó apenas me tuvo frente a ella.

— Oye, oye, oye, agradezco tu reconocimiento sobre mi poder, pero me duele que no recuerdes que no soy capaz de hacer explosiones. Ése fue mi amigo Deidara. — respondí con total cinismo. — ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene de la última vez que me viste, niñita? Luces muy distinta.

— Año y medio. — respondió ella, apretando los puños. — Chiyo-bāsama murió dos horas después que tú.

— No me sorprende. — respondí entre un suspiro. — Era una mujer anciana y ya tenía un pie en la tumba. Yo sólo la empujé a ella.

— Murió por darle vida al kazekage Gaara. — me espetó ella, furiosa. — Utilizó el jutsu que creó para tus padres en él. No te creas tan importante, escoria.

Reí.

— Vale, lo que digas, no me importa.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó sacando un kunai del bolso trasero de su uniforme. — Buscas venganza, ¿cierto? ¿Has venido a matarme?

Miré su mano firme, concentrando chakra. Era valiente, había que reconocérselo. O tal vez muy estúpida, también había que reconocérselo.

— He venido a resolver un par de cuestiones que me nacieron. Y quería saber si seguías con vida, además. — agregó.

— ¿Por qué? De cualquier manera no puedes tomarme como tu marioneta.

— La última vez que te hablé de eso, no planeaba usarte como parte de mi colección, pequeña ingenua. — respondí. — Te quería como mi compañera.

Casi me eché a reír cuando la vi tambalear a pesar de que yo seguía comandando sus piernas. Así que esa respuesta no la esperaba; menuda niñita torpe. No le mentía, ella tenía el potencial personal y externo para ser una buena marioneta humana como yo. Y estaba seguro de que con el poder que podría otorgarle, ella y yo podríamos destruir a Orochimaru, maldita alimaña.

Sakura palideció y negó con la cabeza.

— ¡Estás demente! ¡Yo jamás sería tu pareja! — me espetó con fiereza. Yo mismo retrocedí. ¿En qué momento había dicho que la quería como pareja?

— Eres tan torpe como estúpida. — respondí, ofendido. — Hablé de compañerismo, no de sentimentalismo. Vi en ti aspectos que nunca había encontrado y sentí la necesidad de hacerlos sacros. Eres una niña para mí, no una mujer.

Vi en sus ojos el coraje del rechazo que cualquier orgullo femenino sentiría y algo dentro de mí bailó de burla.

— ¡Y tú para mí eres un maldito inhumano sin corazón! — me gritó. — Y no habría aceptado tu tonta propuesta ni aunque me pagaras.

— ¿Y si te hubiera ofrecido derrotar a Orochimaru? — cuestioné a sabiendas de la reacción de sorpresa que recibiría. Empero, el rostro de Sakura se contrajo en una mueca de dolor. Desvió, por fin, su mirada, clavándola en el suelo.

— Eso no habría cambiado nada. — aseguró. El chakra en sus manos se apagó. Estúpida, estaba bajando la guardia sólo por un mal recuerdo que ni siquiera me interesaba. — ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Sasori? — cuestionó, limpiándose con rabia las dos lágrimas que derramó por el pasado.

— No es difícil advertir qué era lo que buscabas de Orochimaru. — deduje pensando en el mortal enemigo de Deidara. — No es saludable esperar por tanto tiempo a algo que sabes que nunca llegará, Sakura. — le dije llamando su mirada con los ojos. Ella atendió, asombrada por mis palabras. — Temí por tu futuro, por lo que la espera te causaría y ahora lo veo. Finges ser fuerte ante los demás, pero a la mínima mención de ese muchacho, te derrumbas. Un árbol alto con muchas ramas en las que tus conocidos pueden columpiarse, pero con las raíces roídas y frágiles.

Sakura volvió a apretar los puños, acertando a mi teoría.

— Sólo quería saber qué eras tú, si eras igual de intrépida que antes. — confesé.

Esa muchacha, esa asombrosa muchacha, me había demostrado una gran valía durante la batalla. Era una niña con un enorme potencial para exponer que su esfuerzo no tenía límites. Y ahora era ella quien atendía situaciones críticas en la guerra y quien portaba con orgullo la banda de la Alianza sobre la cabeza. No era una simple ninja que creaba antídotos. Había madurado y había crecido su confianza en sí misma. Avanzaba con soltura y mostraba determinación en sus ojos. Empero, la esperanza seguía siendo su punto débil. Los sentimientos, el amor hacia ese chico, la descontrolaban.

— ¿Una marioneta tiene sentimientos? — preguntó Sakura con honestidad.

— Qué pregunta tan absurda. — respondí.

— He intentado de mil maneras deshacerme de este dolor en el pecho — explicó ella colocando sus manos sobre el corazón. — Si hubiera aceptado ser tu compañera, ¿habría dejado de doler?

Una ráfaga de recuerdos de mis padres atestó mi mente. Esa misma pregunta me había hecho yo cuando decidí marcar mi cuerpo con la madera. La respuesta era negativa: el dolor no desaparece de tu cabeza, la soledad no se marcha; sólo es oscurecida por la sed de poder, algo que Sakura no poseería más. Me sentí muy tranquilo al saberlo. Ella no podría tolerar la vida que yo llevé, no era justo para ella tener que soportar el dolor por la eternidad.

Similar a cuando la piel quemada empieza a caer de tu cuerpo tras unos días, sentí cómo la piel se desprendía de mi rostro. Quizá lo que Sakura veía era idéntico a lo que nosotros vimos cuando Shin se despidió de Sai.

— Tu vida es la que estás teniendo justo ahora. — le dije acercándome a ella, mientras más piel se alzaba a indeterminado lugar.

— Supongo que ya es tarde para aceptar tu oferta, ¿cierto? — inquirió, con una melancólica sonrisa.

Llegué hasta ella y tomé sus mejillas con mis manos para ver una vez más sus ojos.

— Tal vez en otra vida, Sakura. — respondí antes de sentir por completo, cómo mi cuerpo se liberaba de las cadenas de Kabuto.

— ¡Promételo! — exigió ella alcanzando mi ceniza mano derecha.

Como toda respuesta, incapaz de expulsar cualquier sonido, sonreí.

Por supuesto que lo haría, siempre buscaría a esa niñita. Siempre buscaría a la chica que me asombró.

 **/*/•/*/•/*/**

 **¡Hola!:**

 **Esta vez traigo un oneshot SasoSaku - en lo posible - del mundo ninja. Vaya que es difícil hacerlo por los sentimientos tan fuertes de Sakura. Sin embargo, aquí no traje una Sakura enamorada de Sasori - tal vez ni viceversa - pero sí traje a dos personas que quisieron tener otra oportunidad. Para mí, eso ya es bastante.**

 **Les agradezco su apoyo respecto a Artis gratia ars y, para los que no lo han leído, les recomiendo mi historia. En verdad, la estoy haciendo con mucho esmero y me parece que está quedando bien.**

 **Les mando un fuerte abrazo.**

 **Andreea Maca.**


	2. Continuación Una vida más

**¡Hola!:**

 **Detesto hacer estos mensajitos, pero creo que puede interesarles. He decidido hacer la continuación de este oneshot. Se llama:** ** _Sigo viva_** **. Pueden buscarlo en mi perfil o borrar las palabras en corchetes en este enlace e ir directamente al fanfic.**

 **w [Hola] ww. [Hola] fanfiction [Hola] . [Hola] net [Hola] /[Hola] s [Hola] /11492275/1/Sigo-viva**

 **L** **es mando un abrazo.**

 **Andreea Maca.**


End file.
